


More Than Kisses

by AdamantSteve



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, honestly forget about plot, virgin!victor, virgin!yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: Since Victor made a move, Yuri's been waiting for him to make another one... but perhaps he's going to have to make the second move himself.A story where these two sweet little dumplings get to lose their virginity together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP - will update as and when I can!

 

Yuri wonders if Victor can tell he’s never kissed anyone other than him before, not properly, not like this. He’s never felt another person’s tongue pressing against his own and making his skin prickle with goosebumps. He’s never had someone laying almost completely on top of him, covering him in the best way, with their hand stroking so delicately along his thigh.

 

If he does know, Victor doesn’t tell him, and doesn’t seem to mind either way, seemingly content to kiss Yuri over and over again, from deep, filthy kisses to the softest touches of his lips against any part of Yuri he finds - his cheeks, his jaw, his nose.

 

He does his best to respond in kind, still not quite able to believe that he’s allowed to do as he pleases, though every soft sigh and pleased little gasp that he elicits from Victor make him bolder.

 

It’s been weeks since their first kiss on the ice, weeks of laying on hotel beds and then their beds at home, weeks to learn just how sweet Victor’s kisses can be, how it feels when Victor sucks Yuri’s bottom lip and what his moans sound like when Yuri does the same in return.

 

Considering how forward Victor had been when he showed up naked in the baths and asked Yuri so many pressing questions, Yuri’s a little surprised at how patient he’s been with him since they started this whole kissing thing. When they’d gone back to the hotel after the kiss on the ice, Yuri had taken all the courage he could muster to ask if perhaps Victor might like to kiss him again, and Victor broke out in a delighted grin before pressing Yuri up against the closest wall and kissing him breathless.

 

He didn’t really think about it at the time, but Yuri had half expected to lose his virginity right then and there, Victor’s strong hands divesting him of his clothes and doing the things Yuri had fantasised about far too much when he was younger. But he didn’t, instead they just kissed and touched each other, holding each other tight and taking breaks only to catch their breath before going in for more kisses. Yuri wasn’t going to complain, and after a little while, Victor broke away breathless and excused himself, subtly rearranging his pants as he went to take a shower, leaving Yuri to flop back on the bed and marvel at what his life had become.

 

In the weeks since then, they’ve had more kisses than Yuri can count, and he’s pretty sure everyone thinks they’re doing far more than kissing, especially when Victor gave him a lovebite a little too high on his neck that was barely covered by the turtleneck Victor lent him.

 

Instead, just as Yuri thinks they’re finally about to do something about the uncomfortable tightness of their pants, Victor finds some excuse to break apart, rearrange himself, and head to his own room, leaving Yuri breathless and confused.

 

“Victor,” Yuri starts one night, as the man is pressing kiss after tiny kiss up and down Yuri’s neck. Yuri’s hand is wound into the soft strands of Victor’s hair, while Victor’s fingers are tucked just under the hem of Yuri’s tshirt, brushing skin that feels like it’s on fire with arousal.

 

Victor hums and then licks across the place he was kissing on the way back up to lean over Yuri, eyes bright like they always get when they’re doing this. “What’s wrong, Yuri?”

 

Yuri shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong!” He wraps his arm around Victor’s waist and shifts himself so that they’re even closer, and gasps when he feels Victor hard against himself. He can’t help himself from shifting his hips a little, closing his eyes at the relief even that level of contact gives him.

 

When he opens his eyes, Victor’s cheeks are pink. “Is this OK?” Yuri asks. “We don’t have to—“

 

“It’s fine!” Victor replies brightly, perhaps a little too fast. He’s stiff now, holding himself still for Yuri to grind on, and that’s not really what Yuri was going for. He’s not entirely certain what he was going for, but it definitely wasn’t Victor looking so uncomfortable.

 

Yuri stops. “Am I doing something wrong? You can tell me, I-“

 

Victor silences him with a kiss, deep and penetrating, tongue pressing its way into Yuri’s mouth. The moment Yuri can get his brain in gear enough to kiss him back, Victor has pulled away, leaving his head spinning.

 

“Ihaventdoneitbefore,” blurts Victor, blushing furiously and looking away before flopping onto his back next to Yuri. He covers his face with his hands, leaving Yuri to lean up on one elbow to look at him, taking a moment to get a good eyeful at the tent in Victor’s trousers that he’s usually so quick to hide as he dashes out of the room.

 

“Did you say you haven’t done it before?” Yuri asks, taking one of Victor’s hands away from his face and, not knowing what else to do, pressing a kiss to it. “H-had sex?”

 

“I’m supposed to be your coach, your worldly boyfriend, experienced…” Victor finally meets Yuri’s eye. “I’m a fraud!”

 

Yuri can’t help smiling, even in the face of Victor’s anguish. “I’m — I haven’t done it before either, I… I thought maybe you didn’t want to or - or you didn’t like me in that way.”

 

Victor looks dismayed. “Yuri no, you’re - of course I want you! It’s all I think about every waking moment! I-“

 

It’s Victor’s turn to be silenced by a kiss. It turns into a gasp when Yuri presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in Victor’s pants, and then they look at each other, both scandalised. “Do you want to?” Yuri asks, not entirely sure what he’s asking for beyond _more._

 

Victor bites his lip and then Yuri feels pressure against his own crotch, looking down to see Victor’s big hand covering him completely and pressing just so. _“Yes.”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Should I get…” Victor looks around for a moment, “a condom?”

 

Yuri can’t help but blush- that’s so much, and they haven’t even seen each other naked yet! Well, they have, but not in this kind of context. He realises that if he wanted to, he could probably strip Victor out of his clothes right now and see every part of him. And he will, eventually. They’ll be naked and they’ll… do _everything_.

 

“Maybe we don’t need that just yet,” he replies, feeling himself blushing even harder. “Do you ah… have some? I don’t…”

 

Victor dips in for another kiss, and now that he’s not consciously holding his crotch away, the gentle but insistent rhythm of the way he presses against Yuri threatens to undo him. Victor Nikiforov is hard, just from kissing him! He feels almost drunk with power.

 

“When I came here,” Victor says when he pulls away, slipping his leg between Yuri’s and making him gasp when that presses them even closer together. “I thought I should bring some, just in case. So I have some lube and condoms. I didn’t know what you liked so I bought a few different flavours.”

 

“F-flavours?”

 

Victor shrugs, and Yuri cranes up to kiss him again. Of course he brought _flavours_.

 

“So, have you done anything before?” _Before me,_ he doesn’t add, trying not to be jealous of whoever taught Victor to kiss so thoroughly.

 

“Kisses,” Victor replies. “That’s about it, really. There just wasn’t time, and I didn’t really want to with anyone else before. With you I… It’s different with you.” He moves to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “What about you?”

 

Yuri shakes his head. “No, not really. I kind of kissed a girl once but I didn’t like it. It wasn’t like this.” He thrusts up against Victor and he smiles at the point he’s driving home. “I've never done _this_ with anyone else.”

 

“You don’t mind that I’m a virgin?” Victor asks, as if Yuri could mind.

 

Yuri shakes his head. “For once you’re not the one to teach me - we can learn together.”

 

Victor smiles warmly, and they kiss some more, feeling like there's all the time in the world. “So what shall we do first?” Victor asks eventually, and Yuri can’t answer right away because Victor’s hand is on his crotch again and it feels so good all he can do is moan.

 

“This already feels good,” he gasps, rocking against Victor. “Maybe - maybe your hand?”

 

Victor bites his lip and pulls away, sitting up before reaching for the button on the front of Yuri’s pants. All Yuri can do is lie there and watch as he undoes the fly and shifts Yuri’s underwear out of the way, like something from a wet dream. He ought to be embarrassed about just how hard he is, the way his cock just kind of stands there, irrefutable proof that he's turned on more than ever.

 

The first strokes Victor gives his cock are tentative, just delicate touches as he looks on in awe, as if Yuri’s body is something impressive and sexy. He reaches out and pushes at Yuri’s tshirt, barely tearing his eyes away from Yuri’s cock and the play of his fingers across it.

 

Buoyed by the boldness Victor’s attention is giving him, Yuri reaches for Victor’s fly as well, sitting up to pry it open. “Is this ok?” He asks before pulling his pants and underwear down in one go at Victor’s wordless nod, letting Victor’s cock slap against his belly, inches from Yuri’s face.

 

They don’t move for a moment, both waiting for the other to make a decision. Yuri takes a deep breath before falling back on the bed, pulling Victor down to collapse on top of him with a soft gasp. His cock is nestled alongside Yuri’s against his belly, hard and long and warm, and there’s all this new skin to explore, even with them both still almost fully clothed.

 

Victor’s skin is so smooth, Yuri can’t stop touching it, running his hands up and down his back, his sides, feeling the hard bones of his hips and the soft skin that cries out for the press of Yuri’s thumbs as they artlessly grind together. It’s hot and awkward, and better than anything Yuri’s ever felt before. That is until he stops them, holding Victor still for a moment (though his cock still twitches between them).

 

“Let me just —“ Yuri says before spitting into his hand like he does when he’s alone, reaching between them to messily smear it across both their cocks to ease the way. Victor shudders above him, mouth hanging open and cheeks redder than ever as he keeps grinding away, searching Yuri’s face anytime he’s not half kissing, half gasping into his mouth.

 

Yuri’s not even sure what this is, absently wondering if this _counts_ as sex, if they’re losing their virginity right now. Surely nothing could feel better than this, his hands on the smoothest skin he’s ever felt, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen coming to pieces on top of him. His hands roam everywhere they can reach, sliding down Victor’s back and then, as if Yuri had forgotten about it in the jumble of sensations, belatedly cupping Victor’s perfect ass. “ _Y-yuri,_ ” Victor gasps immediately, and Yuri grabs his ass even harder, pulls him in the same rhythm he’s already moving in.

 

“Are you going to come?” Yuri says against Victor’s neck, feeling like he’s about to fly off into space himself.

 

Victor’s movements grow faster and faster, making soft little gasps with every one, til they fall out of sync and grow erratic, letting Yuri think for the tiniest moment that he’s changed his mind and wants to stop before he’s calling out Yuri’s name and coming, smearing his come between their bodies as he rides his way through it.

 

It only takes him levering himself up just enough to look down at Yuri with half-lidded eyes, moving his hips slow but deliberately, for Yuri to start to tip over the edge himself. Victor kisses him deeply, hips moving just right before he’s moaning into Victor’s kiss and coming, his own hips bucking up against Victor’s.

 

It may be a small lifetime that they lay together like that, Victor lazily kissing Yuri, their spent cocks forgotten between them, or it may just be five minutes, but eventually they break apart, sheepishly looking at the mess between them.

 

Victor rolls onto his back and laughs, and even though he doesn’t know what they’re laughing at, Yuri starts laughing too. They just did… that. Whatever that was. Together. And it was perfect.

 

Yuri shifts to pull off his tshirt and then tries his best to help clean up the mess, but it’s a losing battle, and winds up in yet more lazy kisses and laughter, both of them seemingly unable to stop smiling.

 

They both head to the bathroom and clean up, but it’s late and they don’t want to make too much noise, which means it takes twice as long to do everything, especially when they keep giggling to themselves as they do it. Once they’re clean and back in Yuri’s bed (having haphazardly replaced the sheets with the ones from Victor’s), Victor curls around Yuri and throws an arm around his waist.

 

“That was ok, right?” Yuri asks, craning his head to look back at Victor.

 

“It was perfect. _You_ are perfect, Yuri,” Victor tells him.

 

Yuri settles back against the pillow, a smile still etched on his face. Victor presses one last kiss behind his ear before whispering, “Tomorrow we can try out the lube.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to a little bit of internet research, some slightly embarrassing discoveries, and Yuri's First Blowjob™

Yuri takes a deep breath and opens a new browser window.

 

“Aren’t you going to type something?” Victor asks after a minute, his head pillowed on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

“Yes… I’m just not sure where to start.”

 

Victor reaches out and taps on the keyboard with one hand, til moments later a google image search of katsudon fills the screen. Yuri snorts and pokes him til he fights back, tickling each other til the laptop almost falls to the floor.

 

“This is serious!” Yuri reprimands, kissing Victor once before pushing him away and settling back with the laptop. He takes another deep breath. “Alright. So neither of us have ever done anything with anyone else’s…”

 

Victor is sitting crosslegged beside him, and he smiles in amusement when Yuri hesitates. “...Penis?”

 

“Well, have you?” Yuri asks, feeling himself going red. He's always going red around Victor lately.

 

“No,” Victor shakes his head as his smile turns sinful. “Not til yesterday… And this morning.”

 

Yuri blushes even more at the memory of their shared shower, the slippery feeling of Victor’s cock in his hand as they kissed under the water, the feeling of Victor’s hand around his own as they made each other come. He felt like everyone was looking at them when they went up to Ice Castle afterwards, but no one gave them a second look. He felt different though. He felt like their bond was stronger than it had ever been, infusing him with enough boldness to slip his hand into Victor’s as they walked along, not caring if anyone saw. _Wanting_ them to see, if anything.

 

But now that they had broken the seal on this thing between them, he wanted more and more and more, and Victor was just as enthusiastic, if somewhat unhelpful during Yuri’s attempts to properly research things.

 

“I like when you blush,” Victor tells him, suddenly ever so close, tipping Yuri’s face so he can kiss him.

 

“You’re blushing too.”

 

Victor shrugs, and for perhaps the thousandth time that day, Yuri is reminded of how beautiful he is, forgetting the laptop in favour of kissing Victor some more.

 

“Alright, let’s see,” Victor says when he pulls away, taking Yuri’s laptop with him. He retreats to the other end of the bed and by the time Yuri has managed to settle himself next to him and is able to see the screen, Victor’s deep in Yuri’s bookmarks.

 

“Hey!” He yelps, but it’s no use, Victor is clicking on links and opening things Yuri never expected him to be looking at, least of all on his own laptop. Onscreen is a video Yuri bookmarked forever ago, and it may involve a man who looks a little like Victor, all slender and pale and pretty. There’s another guy, less pretty than the not-Victor guy, who’s kissing his way down his body before peeling off his underwear and then kissing his way back up, from his foot to his thigh, and then just as it seems he’s about to give not-Victor a blowjob he pushes his legs back and licks somewhere else _completely_.

 

Victor gasps and looks at him. “Yuri, this is so…” Yuri cringes and braces himself for ‘weird’, ‘dirty’, or maybe ‘disgusting’, but instead Victor says, “ _sexy_.”

 

Yuri blinks at him, not sure what to say. He’s maybe thought about doing that to Victor, though he’s not sure he’ll actually like it. It seems so… outrageous, so filthy, so utterly debauched.

 

“Do you watch these and think about me?” Victor asks, eyes wide as if the idea is the most delightful thing he’s ever heard of.

 

“Yes. I… here,” Yuri turns the laptop towards himself and clicks a few things before turning it back to Victor and blushing away. It’s another video of the pretty not-Victor guy, this time kneeling on the ground as he sucks the cock of whoever is holding the camera, flirtatiously making eye contact with the viewer.

 

“Do you want me to do this?” Victor asks. “Or the other thing? Or…" he clicks another tab and shows Yuri a video of two different guys having sex, one riding the other and moaning loudly til Yuri jabs the volume button lest anyone else hears them. “Or this?”

 

“Maybe—“ he swallows, “Maybe everything, eventually?”

 

“ _Everything_ ,” Victor agrees, nodding and biting his lips before capturing Yuri’s lips to bite instead.

 

“But-“ Yuri says before he gets too lost in Victor’s kisses, “But what about you? Do you - would you want me to…” He runs out of steam and just nods towards the laptop.

 

Victor almost looks like he has flames in his eyes, the heat that’s in them when he looks at Yuri. “Anything, Yuri." Victor takes Yuri’s hand and puts it against the crotch of his pants, his cock warm and firm beneath. “This is what the thought of everything with you does to me.”

 

Yuri squeezes the bulge beneath his hand just to see the way Victor’s eyes flutter at it, and is suddenly struck with an idea. “You should show me.”

 

Victor looks blank for a second before reaching towards his fly, and Yuri laughs. “No, I mean your — show me what _you_ look at. It’s only fair.”

 

He accompanies his request with something akin to puppydog eyes, and Victor laughs before rolling half off the bed to reach for his own laptop. There’s a pink blush on _his_ cheeks as he clicks through folders and opens windows before passing the laptop to Yuri.

 

“But this is just a video of me,” Yuri says, confused. “From Skate Canada last year.”

 

He clicks a different tab to find another video of himself, and realises that Victor is beet red beside him.

 

“Oh, Victor, really? You’re teasing me.”

 

“I’m not teasing,” Victor looks a little hurt until Yuri closes the laptop and kisses him breathless.

 

“I want to…” - _Suck your cock, fuck you, ride you til we’re both delirious_ \- “…use my mouth,” Yuri manages, feeling Victor’s dick twitch against him where they’re pressed together.

 

“Yeah?” Victor says, looking almost scared as Yuri works his way down his body and presses a kiss to the slip of skin where his shirt has ridden up, just above the button on his jeans.

 

“Do you want me to?” Yuri can feel the heat radiating from his cock even through the fabric, wonders how he might taste, what it’ll feel like in his mouth.

 

Victor nods eagerly, cheeks pink the way they get when they’re somewhere very cold. Yuri busies himself with undoing his pants, stripping them away before Victor’s cock is laid before him, hot and red like his cheeks.

 

“If it feels bad, just tell me,” Yuri instructs, wetting his lips before giving his first experimental lick along the shaft. Victor gasps, cock jumping and then laughing as he puts a hand on Yuri’s shoulder to push him away ever so slightly.

 

“It tickles,” he says breathlessly, grinning, and Yuri grins back before going in for another lick, and another. Victor writhes beneath him even at the most delicate little touches, moaning and scrabbling at Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri stops and pulls away for a moment to get a good look at Victor, in case it’s all too much, but Victor makes an indignant sound and asks, “Why did you stop?” so he laughs and gets back to it.

 

The head of Victor’s cock is wet, and they both gasp when Yuri swipes his tongue over the precome gathered at the tip. _No one else has tasted this,_ Yuri thinks to himself, pleased to be the first, the only person to be this intimate with Victor. _This is all for me._

 

He’s never felt so bold in all his life - not even out there on the ice when all eyes are on him. This is something different all together, and he looks up to watch Victor watching him as he holds Victor’s cock and closes his mouth over the tip of it. Victor’s eyes roll back and he thrusts ever so slightly, as if he can’t possibly help himself, which makes Yuri cough and lose the vague rhythm he was trying to set.

 

“I’ll tell you when I’m going to come so you don’t get it in your mouth,” Victor tells him, reaching down to press his thumb against Yuri’s bottom lip, which feels almost as outrageous as the blowjob, somehow.

 

Yuri shakes his head. “I want to taste it,” he says, and it sounds like something from one of the videos he has in his bookmarks, but it’s true. Victor looks stunned, even more so when Yuri closes his mouth around his cock once more and finds a rhythm.

 

He tries a little to go deeper, to take Victor all the way in, but it’s hard without choking, so he supposes he’ll get better with practice - for now he watches for the things which make Victor’s hips move and then he keeps doing them, working his tongue all over the head, sucking and bobbing his mouth til Victor's hips are moving on their own, cock fucking into Yuri's mouth for a few drawn out seconds before he stiffens and comes with Yuri's name on his lips.

 

Yuri's never had liquid shoot into his mouth like this before so he can’t help the little sound he makes, and then gravity kind of takes care of the rest, come managing to get everywhere despite Yuri’s best efforts. It tastes kind of bitter, not awful but not especially interesting either, but he doesn’t really think about that, he’s more focussed on the fact that the mess Victor is now, crumpled at the end of the bed, dazedly staring at the ceiling, was all him - he did all of that, with just his mouth and not much else.

 

“Yuri,” Victor gasps, reaching for him with grabby hands. “Come here. Come _here_.”

 

Yuri wipes his mouth with the corner of the once-again-ruined bedsheets and crawls up the bed to Victor, where he’s pulled into a tight hug with kisses being pressed into his hair, like Victor needs to be as close as possible right this instant.

 

“Yuri that was… why haven’t we been doing that all this time? Every day?!”

 

Yuri laughs, not thinking about it as he leans up to kiss Victor, but then freezing when he realises that he must taste like— but Victor moans and licks even further into Yuri’s mouth when tastes himself, and Yuri does likewise, shamelessly rutting against Victor’s hip until Victor shoves at Yuri’s pants and curls his hand around Yuri's cock.

 

Yuri comes embarrassingly fast, but Victor doesn’t seem to mind, kissing him again and then holding Yuri’s eye contact and looking completely debauched as he brings his hand to his mouth and ever so daintily licks Yuri’s come from it.

 

When they can both see straight again, and their kisses have calmed to a more moderate level of intensity, Victor runs a finger up the length of Yuri’s spent cock, which twitches despite itself.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll taste you properly.”


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening, Yuri showers extremely thoroughly, so excited at the prospect of Victor making good on his promise from last night to _‘taste you properly’._ He’s been running over that sentence all day, distracted on their morning run, barely able to concentrate during practice and squirming all through dinner.

 

Now they have some time alone at last. Yuri slips out of the bathroom and heads to his room with half a dozen towels held in front of him just in case he crosses paths with anyone; he’s been hard for what feels like forever and his robe isn’t doing much to hide that fact.

 

He makes it back to his room and there’s Victor already, lounging on the bed with his own robe half undone, looking better than all of the fantasies Yuri’s had about him combined. The real version of Victor eclipses the idea Yuri had of him before all this.

 

“Yuri…” Says Victor, voice low and eyes heavy lidded. He stretches, the robe parting to show his long, pale leg all the way up to the hip. Yuri drops the towels he’s holding and marches over to climb on the bed and sit astride Victor to look his fill.

 

Victor grins and then licks his lips as he looks lingeringly up and down Yuri’s torso. “I thought you were never coming to bed,” Victor says. He starts undoing the sash that’s still barely holding the robe closed, but Yuri can’t wait anymore, cupping Victor’s face in his hands to kiss him thoroughly.

 

And then kiss him again, and again. When Yuri finally pulls back, Victor’s hands are on his hips and his thumbs are rubbing tiny circles against his skin. They’re both achingly hard, and Yuri can’t help the way he’s grinding against Victor’s cock, wonders what it might be like if they just shifted positions enough for —

 

“You promised me a taste yesterday,” Victor reminds him, and Yuri thinks he might come right then. At his hesitation, Victor does something with his legs and his arms, and the next moment Yuri’s on his back with Victor half laying on top of him. “I want to taste all of you,” Victor says, finally getting Yuri’s wretched robe out of the way so he can sit back and drink him in. Yuri’s cock jumps embarrassingly at the attention, as if it’s asking for Victor to take notice.

 

“I’ll taste you here,” Victor says, and his lips are soft against the sensitive skin of Yuri’s nipple. “Here,” he licks his way down Yuri’s chest before kissing the last lingering bit of roundness of Yuri’s belly. His hands follow his mouth, leaving goosebumps in their wake, til his mouth and his hands arrive at Yuri’s cock. “And here,” he finishes, kissing the base of Yuri’s dick.

 

Yuri gasps, and he knows he won’t last very long at all if this keeps happening. He’s relieved that they did this the other way around last night, cause at least he knows Victor came quickly - he doesn’t have to worry too much about that, but at this rate he’ll go off before they’ve even really begun.

 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asks, and Yuri realises he’s been clenching his eyes closed and has the bedding grasped in his hands.

 

“I’m going to come, it’s so embarrassing,” Yuri explains. “It just feels too good.”

 

“It’s ok,” Victor laughs, still close enough to Yuri’s cock that he can feel his breath against it. He brushes his cheek against Yuri’s cock and presses another gentle kiss to the skin there, and even that threatens to undo him. “Maybe you can come and then we can do it again in a bit. There’s no rush.”

 

“But I want —“ What does he want? Yuri isn’t even sure what he’s so worried about. “I want to be good at this.”

 

“Yuri,” Victor kisses him one last time before crawling back up his body to lay beside him. “Did you do a quad the first time you went on the ice?”

 

He’s so close, and it’s allowed now so he kisses him. “No, I fell over and broke my glasses.”

 

Victor squeezes him. “And now?”

 

Yuri blushes even more than he already had been from the hot shower and all of Victor’s attentions. “I came second in the GPF.”

 

“Hm hmm, exactly. I’m one second from coming myself,” he says, moving his hips and poking Yuri with his own erection to drive home the point. “But soon enough we’re going to have the most amazing sex anyone’s ever had, you’ll see.”

 

They kiss some more, both of them politely avoiding their cocks until Victor pulls away to run the tip of his finger along Yuri’s jaw. “Now, tell me what you would like me to do for you, _myshonok*_.”

 

Yuri takes a long breath. “I’d like you to suck my cock,” he manages, sounding bolder than he feels. Victor looks happy though, and off he goes back down Yuri’s body, and this time he doesn’t play around, just holds on to Yuri’s cock with one hand before closing his mouth over the head.

 

Yuri has to cover his mouth to stop himself from yelping, and then he keeps his hands on his mouth because he’s moaning instead. Victor’s mouth is all warmth and heat and wetness, and then he must do something with his tongue because Yuri sees _stars_.

 

He kind of loses track after that - Victor hums at one point and Yuri thinks his soul is going to leave his body. It’s either seconds later or an eternity that he looks down and meets Victor’s eyes, and then he’s biting into his own fist as he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life.

 

“Vi-Victor…” He gasps, and then his cock is cold because Victor isn’t sucking it anymore. “We — you — I.”

 

Victor is beside him now, chuckling and gathering Yuri in his arms. “It’s good, isn’t it?” He says. Yuri blinks at the ceiling a few more times before turning towards him, kissing him without thinking and then gasping when he tastes what must be his own come. Victor seems to like that.

 

“It’s amazing,” he agrees. He traces a finger along Victor’s bottom lip and then kisses him again. _“You’re_ amazing.”

 

-

 

 

_ *myshonok /  мышонок is a Russian endearment meaning ‘little mouse’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests/thoughts for how they should go about losing their V-cards, go ahead and leave them in the comments :)


End file.
